


Sleepy Cuddles

by SapphicStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicStar/pseuds/SapphicStar
Summary: Drabble for a friend, they cuddle n stuff





	Sleepy Cuddles

They were laying on their bed on their sides when Genji’s arms snaked their way to Jesse’s waist to pull himself closer. Genji’s face snuggling to Jesse’s back for warmth. It was nice, they hadn’t gotten much time to themselves recently. Although the visual of Genji trying to spoon Jesse never failed to make Jesse at least a snort he knew Genji hated being the little spoon, it was like trying to get a cat in a pool.

Jesse was a heater, and a perfect cuddle partner, except for the damn hair in his face, but otherwise he was a dream come true. Plus the new shampoo was nice. Fruity? Maybe green apples? Or something, it wasn't half bad though.

Jesse shifted, yanking the blanket towards himself, leaving Genji vulnerable and exposed to the elements.

“Jesse you asshole” Genji accused.

“But Babe… I thought you loved me…” Genji could hear the smirk in his voice, that fucker.

“I love you so much, you are the light of my life, you're not just my flower you're my whole meadow, I've never been more at peace than at your side, but give me the damn blanket back” Genji said while kissing Jesse's neck softly. Jesse let out a bark of laughter but nevertheless released his fluffy prisoner for Genji to steal back. “ I do love you though, even though you take the blanket.”

“Love you too, even though you always forget to take of your ice-fucking-cold armour when we cuddle” Jesse cooed.

Oh fuck, he knew he forgot something. However, he took it as an invitation to bring himself closer and absorb Jesse’s warmth. His boyfriend was the sun, the light of his life and a lovely mass of heat. Jesse was always warm. Genji had never been able to stay warm easily, even as a teenager, always wearing the fuzziest slippers and more layers than an onion when staying inside.

Jesse scooted closer, turning his head to kiss Genji on the cheek and bid him a goodnight.  
Genji tooks his last chance to get closer and gave Jesse one final kiss on the neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment:)


End file.
